Always, Together
by Unordinary Soul
Summary: Two years since they've begun dating one another, Crash and Pasadena continue to grow closer and ever more in love with one another. But when an old nemesis reappears, the odds are set against them. The two lovers must face their own trials in hopes of being reunited. However, the road before them both will test both their resolve and the love they've established.


**Author's Note: Finally, after two years of writer's block and putting together the ideas for this story, I bring to you all the first chapter of the sequel to Alone, Together. I hope you guys and gals enjoy the chapter, and feel free to let me know what you think in the reviews or a PM.**

**As a fair warning, like the last story, there will be, shall we say, "heavy" scenes of romance, and I mention this now because, well...you'll see soon enough.**  
><strong>Enjoy the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Morning<em>.

The air is cool, with a gentle breeze blowing through the trees. The leaves rustle, sounding like some sort of orchestra that played softly. Fall was approaching its end as winter began to settle in. Many people still bundled up in their homes with blankets and thermal clothing. While the island never grew as cold as any city that considered a mild snowstorm to be light snow, the people were more used to the weather of spring and summer. However, they kept themselves ready, especially when snow would make its appearance near the beginning of December.

While people in the city could take care of snow easily or not mind it at all, for one particular family, it was a hassle to clear the walkway and the driveway. Luckily, the wouldn't be facing the snow for a while. The house of the Bandicoot family was quiet. Each room was lit by the light of the sun that managed to penetrate through holes of the clouds. The warm temperature had put each member of the family into a comfortable sleep.

The living room was the warmest room, in thanks to the fireplace. The fire was low, but strong enough to keep burning. Both a polar cub and tiger cub laid side by side in front of the place, snoring in almost perfect synchronization. They played around last night before their weariness put them to bed. The two were watched over by a wooden witch doctor mask. Unlike any other mask, this one breathed and lived with the soul of a shaman who lived a long time ago. The mask also slept, but his position was on a couch, leaning against one of the couch pillows. It seemed odd for a being like him to be found asleep, but nonetheless, he did so.

The children, or rather young and growing adults, were in their respective rooms. The oldest slept in his bed, clutching his blanket tightly to protect himself from any trace of cold air. Despite his muscular appearance, he hated the cold more than any other member of his family. He enjoyed the summer as much as possible until fall settled in. Now, he avoided going out for long periods of time in order to avoid catching any sickness. Unfortunately, he would not be getting up soon due to catching a cold yesterday.

The youngest slept soundly in her room, having her hair tied in a ponytail and moved from her head. While appearance did not mean much to her at first, as she grew older, she cared more about her looks and grew cautious. However, she did not let it distract her from her work. While work was not very demanding, she found herself spending a lot of time in her lab. She eventually decided to start going out more in order to distract herself from working too much. So far, she felt her life was taking a steady path.

Finally, the second son (technically first) of the family was sleeping peacefully. However, he was not alone. A fair possum slept on top of him, snuggled as close as possible. They held onto one another lovingly, as if they never wanted to let go of one another. The two were young friends reunited by fate, and through a few days, became lovers. They were strongly attached to one another, finding nothing but pure happiness. They both felt blessed, having someone wonderful to care about them and to share stories, hopes, fears and thoughts with one another.

It had been nearly two years since their reunion, and their time was well spent. Seeing the two was like seeing any other young couple. They were eager to see one another and could not stop thinking about each other. They were nervous, only to grow confident more and more as they spent time alone with each other. While they may have acted childish at times, they still took the time to slow down and enjoy the moment. Of course, their relationship wouldn't be one without their problems.

They argued. They stopped talking to one another. They both had shut themselves away from the world and one another, only to realize they were closing the door on each other. It was quick for one to show up in the middle of the night to apologize or call to speak their problems before eventually meeting up to reconcile. While it was not a perfect life, it has its ups and downs and through every challenge, they grew closer and did what they could to keep their love strong.

The bandicoot sighed before yawning, slowly waking up. Before opening his eyes, his nose caught the scent of sweet cherry. Taking a few more intakes, his eyes opened and moved to look down. Seeing blonde hair before him, he stroked the head of the possum gently before kissing her forehead. His hands begun to take action as he rubbed her bare back. The two were naked as last night had been another evening of dinner, a movie, and passionate lovemaking. His ears twitched once he heard a sigh and he continued to rub more and more.

A small moan escaped before a voice was heard. "You're really good at that, you know?" A small smile appeared on his face before he answered, "Yeah, well , anything for the best, am I right?" A tiny giggle escaped his lover before she tilted her head up before smiling sweetly at the bandicoot. She met his cocky smirk, to which she spoke sweetly, "Good morning, Crash."

"Morning, Pas."

"Sleep ok?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Long as I have you, I sleep like a baby," Crash replied before caressing her cheek. Pasadena couldn't help but blush. The bandicoot had an affectionate charm on her, and she adored it. However, she knew he liked to do it if it meant seeing the possum smile. Crash moved to where she was now laying down, but he had crawled on top just to nuzzle her neck. On instinct, Pasadena wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to nuzzle his own neck. The love they showed to one another was very caring and mutual since they had gotten together.

They were young, but they managed to stick together through every thing that was thrown at them. Whether it was Crash trying to keep the world from falling into the evil hands of his nemesis, Dr. Cortex, or Pasadena having a busy schedule due to being manager of the nearby MotorWorld. However, despite how different their lifestyles were, they found themselves happy to be with one another.

Pasadena closed her eyes once she felt her hero's lips pressing against her neck before he began to suck and bite, leaving love marks while she ran her hands through his hair. The possum bit her lip once Crash started moving down slowly, as he planted kiss after kiss until he reached her breasts. The possum let out a cool jet of air once she felt him sucking on her left nipple. A small moan left her as he nibbled gently with his teeth, sucking harder afterwards.

She gasped before asking, "W-Wait. What if your family's awake? They might hear us." Pasadena had always been cautious about their privacy when it came to lovemaking, as she was afraid someone might walk in on accident. The two marsupials almost had a close call one day when Aku Aku needed to talk to Crash. As much as he would wanted to avoid something like that happening again, Crash wanted to continue his actions. Without speaking a word, he stopped his actions and moved up to kiss her lips while his hands grasped her breasts.

Pasadena moaned into his mouth as she held him close while returning his kiss. As they tongue wrestled, she knew he wanted some "morning loving," as he called it. Nonetheless, she obliged. As time went by, their relationship grew to a state in which they couldn't resist one another once the ball got rolling. A low growl from the bandicoot's throat sent a shiver down the young woman's spine. Crash knew each of her favorite things that she liked when it came to their most passionate moments. He always had his ways to make her want more, and upon seeing or hearing his lover's demands, he also wanted more.

Her legs shook a bit before his hands moved onto her thighs. Feeling his warm hands, the possum calmed down before she spread her legs for him. On queue, Crash positioned himself in front of her flower. He prodded her entrance at first, teasing his girlfriend. Pasadena bit her lip, trying not to emit any sounds. However, she submitted once he moved up and down.

"Hah! Damn you," she muttered lowly before receiving a peck on her neck from the hero. "You know I never go ahead without your say," he responded before nuzzling her face once more. Feeling his comforting touch, Pasadena smiled and shook her head as if she gave up willingly to his actions. She then looked at him before kissing Crash again.

"Go ahead, hero," she teased before affectionately whispering, "Make me yours, hun." Crash nodded before kissing her once again as he pushed his member inside. A long, muffled moan left his lover, to which she then locked her arms and legs around him. Pasadena continued to moan into his mouth as the bandicoot thrusted more and more. They shared their body warmth as their bodies rubbed against each other with each move.

Crash groaned and sighed in pleasure as he sped up. The lady squealed once she felt her boyfriend move faster, hugging him tighter. The bandicoot clenched the sheets while Pasadena buried herself in his chest to silence herself. As much as she tried holding back her joy, it was difficult as the pleasure soared throughout her body quickly with each and every thrust Crash had given. Pasadena bit her lip as she let out a low moan that was about to increase in volume when Crash slowed down and kissed the woman passionately.

Moving her hands down to his cheeks, she held him close as they kissed. When the hero had broken away, he nuzzled the possum lovingly as he now kept at his slightly slower pace. The moment only became more intimate as they touched one another and shared their warmth with one another. Sweet words were exchanged the two as they lost themselves in a haze of love and intimacy. Bites were given on each others' necks, hands had clutched tightly to one another, and kisses became more frequent.

Their lovemaking would come to its conclusion as their climaxes had been building up steadily. The lovers were near their edge when Pasadena put her hands on the hero's chest. Knowing that was her sign for him to slow down, the bandicoot obliged. Pasadena gave him a kiss on the cheek before she spoke. "You're not wearing any protection, are you?" The bandicoot's ears twitched at her words before he realized what was wrong. "Er, sorry..."

Pasadena giggled and kissed his nose before replying, "No worries. I trust you can make it out in time." Raising a brow, Crash asked out of concern, "Are you sure?" The possum nodded and hugged him. "I trust you," she whispered, instilling her faith in her boyfriend. Crash nodded before giving one more kiss and then continuing. The hero kept his lover quiet with a kiss and as he resumed his pace, Crash did his best to keep Pasadena quiet.

Their approaching climax was arriving quickly and the two entered one more loving kiss before the bandicoot pulled out just in the nick of time. The pleasure reached its peak as the two lovers let go and released themselves. Pasadena squealed almost loudly, but she remained as silent as she could be while Crash let out a hummed groan before slowing down and coming to a stop. He laid himself beside her and kept her close, nuzzling her muzzle with his own. The young lady smiled and cherished the moment of compassion shared between one another.

"I love you," she whispered, to which the orange marsupial chuckled and replied, "I love you too." Pasadena closed her eyes as she listened to the steady heartbeat of her lover. Crash petted her head before caressing her cheek, letting his soft side reveal itself unto the possum. "So, any plans for today," the bandicoot asked before kissing her cheek. The possum shook her head. "Nope. My day is open just for you, handsome," Pasadena replied before she continued, "Anyway, want to grab some breakfast in a few minutes? We can have a little moment for ourselves before Crunch wakes up for his early workout."

"Too bad he doesn't have a girl as lovely as you to keep him occupied," Crash jested, receiving a small grin from the possum. Pasadena kissed his muzzle and got out of bed to clean herself as well as to get dressed. As she grabbed her clothes from the night before, the bandicoot watched. As she slipped on her jeans, the racer took notice of her boyfriend from his mirror. "Perv," she teased before she finished getting dressed. Crash only chuckled to himself before laying down and directed his gaze towards the ceiling.

With his eyes elsewhere, Pasadena took notice and sat on the bed briefly before crawling over to the hero. As he took notice, he wrapped an arm around Pasadena and brought her close. "Hey," Crash spoke to his lover. As Pasadena looked at him, deeply into his emerald orbs, she smiled once she felt him caressing her cheek. He then asked in a simple and sweet tone, "Mine?"

_"Always."  
><em>


End file.
